The Story Of The Ancient Mongoose
by MilkChocolateGaming
Summary: A mongoose named Koolu becomes king of the mongooses. Then, alien beings come to Earth and attack them. What will happen?,?,!,?,?,?,,?,,?,,?


Chapter One, Born

(P.S: I haven't finished yet.)

One day a mongoose was born in 1536 underground in the London sewers. He fell into radioactive nitrogen when he was in a city walking around a BWR Reactor Core and evolved into an ancient mongoose. The mongoose That few seconds he felt as if he had powers. Then all of a sudden he flew. He was actually flying!

The mongoose decided to fly towards the jungle. The ancient mongoose was named Koolu. Koolu set off to the woods saying to himself, "I want to become king of the mongooses." When he got to the woods he found twelve mongooses and asked them to serve him. They said they would, and the ancient mongoose told them they were now the Mongoose Council. Koolu told them to try and find millions and billions of mongooses so they could have an army just in case something or someone attacked

them.

573 years later the mongoose tribe had 3000 mongoose warriors and more were still coming in, but the problem was that war broke out and less mongooses remained. Even though that the mongooses had less animals, the mongoose army got more troops. The ancient mongoose made 300 of them builders, 400 archers, 500 spearman, 50 scouts and the rest were swordsman. One day they heard a loud buzzing far away. Each mongoose had its own special power, the mongoose council had the power of having really good hearing, the archers had a very good aim, the swordsman knew lots of tricks, the builders had intelligence and speed and the scouts had invisibility and not being able to hear them. But every mongoose had the power to fly. An hour later from when they heard the buzzing noise, 10 scouts had died. The word got up to Koolu and he told the army to lock the gates and turn the shield on. Let's just say that the mongooses had some high tech they stole from humans. Then a scout came back saying he had seen 20 ships in the forest with these robot like troops. He had taken a picture of them. Apparently they were half alien half robot. The ancient mongoose had called them The Zygons. Koolu knew the leader named DeadLock but he couldn't remember why. Koolu told the mongoose army to send the builders to their safe place in The Cave. Then the 300 builders set off toward The Cave.

Chapter 2, The Cave

The Cave was a place where they stored their high tech weapons, enchanted armor and The Flaming Sword Of Death. It was a blade too hot for the human touch. If a human picked it up they would disintegrate. Only the ancient mongoose could pick it up and fight with it. Koolu, the ancient mongoose didn't know if the Zygons could pick it up so he wanted it kept safe from them. Koolu also sent out half of his swordsmen, they would guard the builders and the entrance. The builders job was to build and get the enchanted armor for the swordsmen, then they would hide The Flaming Sword Of Death.

In The Cave there were monsters that have never been discovered like the Aquatic

Corpse Bear. It was an enemy of the ancient narwhal tribe that the mongooses knew.

The Aquatic Corpse Bear could breathe under water, was 10 ft tall, could run 80 miles per hour and was part undead and part alive. Another monster was the Monstrous Cave Leopard. It was an enemy of the falcon tribe. Its teeth could rip through the strongest metal on Earth because its teeth were enchanted. Also it was good at climbing, jumping and speed. It was the last one of its kind. The last monster was the Tree Man. It was part tree part human. It's roots could grow, grab and choke people. Mostly though it was dead quiet but when you made it mad, it would go on a rampage.

Chapter 3, The Zygons

Koolu was commanding the warriors and preparing for battle. Koolu sent out 25 troops with binoculars to see what was happening. Koolu was shocked when the scouts informed him that the Zygon miners and Zygon builders were breaking down the ancient mongooses walls. Koolu sent some messengers to The Cave to tell them about the monsters. He wanted to use them for battle. Koolu sent scuba diving mongooses to tell the Narwhal Tribe that they needed their help.

1hr earlier Deadlock, the leader of the Zygons, was satisfied with the progress they had made. When the robots had reached the Isles of Elecha, Deadlock immediately sent troops, miners, military robots, sword robots and builders to build the Zygon civilization. The miners were used for finding coal and special resources. The military robots were the ones guarding everyone. Sword robots had really good strength and speed. They were used for guarding also. Last was the builders. They were the ones to build ships towers weapons and future castles. Deadlock sent some robots of to scout while drifting off to sleep.

K986, one of the Zygons was sent out with K987, K988 and K989. K986 was walking around when he heard voices. He signaled the others to come here but they were gone. He remembered that they went off somewhere else. K986 crept closer. He saw

a huge camp across this bridge. There were these small little creatures. They were carrying stick things and swords. Then all of a sudden one of the small creatures shouted, "Intruder!" Somehow one of them must have saw him. On K986's radio he contacted the others. "The small little creatures are chasing me!" "Copy that" General Mixar replied. "Enable invisible wall!"

Chapter 4, Spying of The Zygons

Koolu was just trying to get the narwhal tribe to fight with them when suddenly he heard screaming 5 miles away using his super hearing. Koolu telepathy contacted General Yoek to see what was happening. General telepathically contacted Koolu and told him that they had seen a Zygon. Koolu was horrified that the Zygons had come so close. "We mustn't let that Zygon escape and tell Deadlock!" Koolu telepathically shouted at General Yoek. "Yes sir." Yoek replied.

Deep in the sea, The Depths Of Death, The Narwhal Tribe was just receiving the message from the mongooses. Waterloo the leader read the waterproof letter. It was asking if they could help the mongoose tribe fight the Zygons. Waterloo told Fin, the general to contact the sorceress narwhal to make the narwhals have legs. The sorceress did and all the narwhals headed toward the mongoose camp. "I hope we don't die in the war." said one of the narwhals. Then they heard a sound. "What was that?" a narwhal said.

Exactly 50 minutes and 56 seconds before that, K986 reached the Zygon camp. "Deadlock." he said panting, "There were these little creatures chasing me. One of

them threw this stick with a sharp point on it. It ripped a hole in my leg." Deadlock stared down gaping, saw a huge cut in the shape of a symbol. The words said, BEWARE THE MONGOOSES. Deadlock then saw that K986's leg was covered in thick green blood. "That pointy thing is dangerous." said Deadlock with a serious face. "We have got to destroy those little mongooses." BOOM! A Zygon soldier ran up to them and said, "The invisible wall has a big hole in it. Anything can get in. Quickly, 50 small mongooses with spears ran inside. "You spied on us. We will not let you live." The mongooses threw spears and stabbed Zygons. "Kill them!" ordered. Deadlock. Deadlock looked at his arm and leg. There were blood marks and spear points in his leg and arm. "Watch out!" shouted a Zygon soldier, "There are these flaming rocks flying in the air and crashing down on are barracks!" Soon enough flaming rocks were being catapulted towards the Zygons. "It must be the mongooses! Prepare for attack!" Deadlock contacted the Command Ship in space and told them to send more Zygons. "Oh no! What are those things?" "Ahhhh" screamed Zygons. Deadlock went to check and what he saw horrified him.

Chapter 5, Koolu's Plan

"Hah! You hear those Zygons screaming?" "Yes I do." said Koolu. "This was a good plan." said General Yoek. The mongoose army was throwing flaming rocks with catapults. Out of nowhere, a baby mongoose came up to Koolu and said, "I have an idea." "Really?" General York replied. The baby mongoose suggested that they should take a giant blanket, cover it in gasoline, and connect it to two flaming rocks and fire so that the blanket will set on fire, and burn the Zygons. "Hmm" hummed Koolu, "That might work, but the Zygons have armor that might not be affected by fire." "But will you at least try, for me?" the baby mongoose asked.

What Deadlock saw was a huge bear and a leopard. But not just any bear and any leopard. It was the Aquatic Corpse Bear and the Monstrous Cave Leopard. Oh no, thought Deadlock, What should I do now? The Aquatic Corpse Bear was towering over all the Zygons. It was smashing things and picking up Zygons and throwing them a mile or two. The Monstrous Cave Leopard was eating Zygons pouncing on Zygons ripping them apart. Deadlock had never seen these animals so vicious. Then he saw that the animals were walking away! Yes, he thought. But was that the end of it?

The narwhal tribe was exhausted from walking inland towards the mongoose camp. They weren't use to having legs. While they were walking, the narwhal tribe when they heard voices in the trees. One narwhal knew the chirpy sound of the voices and quickly realized that we were walking through The Gavin Forest, which was The Falcon Tribes territory. Soon enough the word got up to The Narwhal Council and they declared that we would take a shortcut out of the forest before the falcon tribe got territorial. Commotion exploded when a group of narwhals pieced together that we would have to take a long route towards the mongoose civilization. The Narwhal council was not sure how to handle an entire tribe screaming at the top of their dry little Narwhal lungs when suddenly a voice came over them "Who dares enter our realm!" boomed a huge bird, the leader of the falcon tribe. "We shall not show mercy to any tribe!" "You shall die!"

Meanwhile in space, the Zygon Command Ship, Commander Comx was commanding Zygon troops to head toward the ships. "We must destroy them!" Comx shouted angrily, "Hurry up soldiers!" Comx went to a secret room and contacted the master. I know you're confused at the moment,but Deadlock is the master of the Zygon army but not the Cyberman army. Blackthunder was the master of that army. Commander Comx talked to Blackthunder about how to stop the mongooses. "Well, that sounds fun, just destroy them and take over the planet or you will be destroyed. "Hahahahahahaha!" laughed Blackthunder evilly, "Hahaha!" "Yes master." whimpered Comx.

When he was flying he saw a little blur of something. "What could that be," he wondered. Talon flew down and saw a group of narwhals looking at a map. Wait a second, there crossing our territory! Talon flew down and rasped, "Who dares to enter our realm!" "We shall not show mercy to any tribe!" "You shall die!" Talon called his falcons and the narwhals were scared. They had never seen a falcon get territorial. "But we were just trying to get to the mongoose camp." said a narwhal. A baby narwhal came out of the crowd of narwhals and said, "Mister, pwease don't hurt us." Talon couldn't kill a baby narwhal, it was just so cute. Also if he did that, the mongoose tribe and the narwhal tribe would try and kill him. "All right, you're free to go." "Thanks mister!" said the baby narwhal. Just then Talon had an idea. "We can give you a lift if you let us fight in your war." "My tribe never gets to do anything and we are bored." "Are you saying you will fight with us," said a narwhal. "That is exactly what we are saying." replied Talon

The mongooses were desperate for all the help they could get. There were only 6,000 warriors remaining including the spider and snake tribe warriors. They all knew that the Narwhal tribe would not come until tomorrow so it was time to turn to their last resort. 573 years ago, there was once thousands of creatures constantly running around and enjoying their existence… Then the humans came. Fishers and explorers found the magical Isle of Eletcha and wanted to claim it as their land. As you can imagine, the animals didn't like that, the didn't like it at all. A war broke out, killing millions and wiping out entire species. Since the mongooses were smart, fast, and great warriors, they survived the war, But it wasn't the war that affected them the most, it was the grief that came afterwards. Almost every creature was dead or injured, and their remains lay on the ground. Some tribes survived like The Narwhal tribe who hid in the depths of the ocean. Koolu was still king at the time and decided the islands were not safe anymore. The humans had left mines and dangerous equipment that we extremely hard to take out, so, using his magical power, he created another island that was impossible to see or track and sent all of the remaining creatures to that island to be safe. He said he would never come to that island because when someone goes in the island, the barriers break and will allow humans to come through. Yet he always made sure that there was a portal to that world, just in case a disaster was happening…

"What are we going to do Koolu," General Yoek asked. "Give me some time to think General." Koolu took off flying east towards The Gavin Forest. While flying he thought about what he was doing and without meaning to, made a list in his mind on why he shouldn't. Through the fluffy clouds, he saw the beginning of the forest, so he swooped down and landed on the tallest tree. Of course he knew that the falcons will start getting aggravated that he disturbed their presence so as soon as one came up to him, he said "CODE TREPOR". The falcon nodded and led him to the trunk of the tree. Koolu shouted " TREPOR" at the bottom of the branch, and soon after, a clicking noise came from the tree as a archway appeared. Koolu looked at the falcon and without saying, he jumped.

"UNLOAD CARGO DECK" Commander Comx yelled as the cybermen walked out of the ship, "We don't have all day!" The cyberman ship had just landed on the Zygon base camp and inside the Generals discussed battle plans. " That might work," Deadlock answered, but that would take a long time to build, so no to hybrid cannon. "Can't we just land on the inside of the wall suggested Commander Comx. "Don't you think we already tried that Comx." fired General Mixmar. "Don't get feisty Mixmar, we can't win against the mongooses unless we work together." Mixmar didn't respond so the generals decided to end the meeting. After everyone had left, Commander Comx went into the secret room to talk to Blackthunder. "Master, I am sorry for my irrational behavior, but this is a tricky situation!" "I don't care if it is tricky, all I care about is defeating the mongooses and conquering this island, and I will kill anything in my way, including you." spat Blackthunder.

Koolu was spinning nonstop waving through time and space when suddenly he fell from the sky. As he darted into the ocean he came to his senses and remembered what he had just done. He just walked into a portal to another world, seeking help from animals that were living there. Koolu swam to shore, trying not to be seen for now. He was already exhausted from spiraling into the space time continuum, so he didn't want to fly towards the towns but that is a fourth of the reason he was tired. Coming to this place, he has broken a promise that he swore he would keep and the

other tribes here will not be at peace with that. Funny enough, the moment Koolu had stepped on land, Prups, the leader of the turtle tribe said "You promised…and you let us down." Those words haunted Koolu for the rest of the journey towards The Nirigha Desert, the elephant tribe territory. The elephant tribe was the tribe in charge of the tribes in this place, similar to how the mongooses were to the other tribes back at

Eletcha. It wasn't long until Koolu heard the blowing of trunks, so he decided to travel the rest on foot. He automatically felt the drastic change in temperature and dryness when he stepped into the vast landscape of The Nirigha Desert. Koolu was so weary from walking in the heat that he lost track of time. For all he knew he could have been there for a day. Finally he came across the island. Yes! After thousands of miles across The Nirigha Desert he finally made it!

Blackthunder sat back in his chair. He was mad. Commander Comx hadn't done what he said. Just when he was thinking what to do, a cyberman came into the room. " Sir, the war is going to start, Deadlock said so sir." "Ok." said Blackthunder, "Tell the Cyber73 to deploy the special forces. I want them in battle. There my new inventions and I think they'll do great." "Got it sir." replied the cyberman and with that he walked out of the room. "We will destroy them." growled Blackthunder, "Hahaha!"

At the mongoose camp, General Yoek sighed. Koolu hadn't been back yet, and the zygons and the cybermen just declared war. He was starting to think that help would never come, but he was wrong. Above him he saw a flock of falcons flying, carrying some narwhals. "Yes! They were finally here,"said Yoek. He needed to contact Koolu, but would Koolu arrive in time?

Deadlock was happy that his master was going to help them in war. He had never seen his master but had heard he was black. Just then blue lightning struck right next to him and his master appeared. "Oh my gosh," whispered Deadlock, "My master is scary." "Well hello Deadlock." said Blackthunder. "I didn't expect you today." replied Deadlock. "Nobody expects me." said Blackthunder as he walked towards Deadlocks army. "Very impressive." advised Blackthunder. "Thank you." Deadlock replied back. Then Deadlock heard a noise. He looked up and saw a cyberspacecraft. It was amazing. The cyberspacecraft landed opening and thousands of millions of cyberman poured out with guns. Another ship came and 5,000 special forces came out. Cyber73 came up and saluted to Blackthunder. "Sir. Permission to speak sir." "Yes, tell me." "Sir, all troops have came to Earth sir." said Cyber73. "Ok, dismissed." replied Blackthunder.

Koolu made his way, walking inland. Koolu looked down into a small,dirty pond of water and saw the leader of the alligator tribe, Midar. "Hello Midar." "Hello Koolu." "I was wondering, since you are good at building army walls, catapults, machines, and swords, maybe you could help us fight the war. wondered Koolu. "I don't know, you put me on this island because I was weak." replied Midar. "That's kind of true.

You couldn't live with your tribe because your tribe was suffering." said Koolu. Koolu and Midar argued for the next 10mins until they came to an agreement. "I will let you out of this universe if you help us fight. I will let you and your tribe live a normal life." said Koolu. "That is a deal." agreed Midar while reaching out his hand to shake it with Koolu's. With that, Koolu used his magical powers so that Midar could be free from the island. Midar said there was a stream west of here where he could swim because he could not spend much time out of water. Midar swam against the strong current of water from the stream, as he and Koolu made their way towards the elephant tribe. "How is your tribe doing these days," asked Midar. "Bad now." Koolu replied, "More than half have died already." "What!," Midar screeched "How did that happen!" "I have to tell you something," Koolu admitted, "I actually asked for your help for a war we are fighting." "Is that why you need me," Midar said "Because the all powerful mongooses need help."

Yoek was worried. He hadn't seen Koolu for a day in a half and Yoek didn't know when the Zygons would attack. He had seen a spaceship fly from space and toward the edge of the Isle of Elecha. Then a mongoose screamed, "Watch out, the Zygons

are attacking!" There was commotion in the army lines. Mongooses were getting ready and the scouts saw Zygons. The mongooses were fast so it was easy for them to get ready. The gate to the mongoose wall opened and thousands of mongoose charged out into a group of Zygons. Mongooses were dying, Zygons were getting stabbed and killed. General Yoek headed out with a couple of enchanted warriors from The Cave. He attacked with a slash of a Zygons head. The narwhals came in like a sharp knives being shot out of a gun. They used their magical horns to blast Zygons away with rainbows. The falcons came in and picked up Zygons dropping them to their deaths. It was so far, the most terrible battle the tribes had fought in and Koolu wasn't even there yet.

The Zygons thought they were winning but then the huge animals came in. The Aquatic Corpse Bear, The Monstrous Cave Leopard and a new one, The Scarred Skeleton Viper. It was new to the Zygons. They had never seen such a horrifying thing. It was half skeleton half viper and you could see its deadly poison in its ribs. The poison dripped out onto Zygons that fell down screaming in agony. It was made of acid. It felt to the Zygons, like a huge defeat. They retreated trying to escape the deadly animals. Some made it but others were not so lucky.

Deadlock heard the sound of a war but this time the Zygons were screaming. He

quickly told a cyberspacecraft to land near the war. He also told Zygons to go to. The Zygons left with the cyberman and Deadlock went to his master. "Sorry master, I know this is taking a long time. We should easily conquer them but the mongooses have lots of defense. We were thinking we should play defense then they might play offense." Deadlock wondered. "It is a good idea but I think attacking is the only way, unless…" Blackthunder said and thought hard, "Unless we set traps and then play defense." "Yes master, what a great idea."

Midar looked at Koolu in disgrace. "I am sorry Midar, but it is the only way." said Koolu "I understand and agree, I will go spread the word in my tribe and others that we are helping you." agreed Midar. "Ok, go." Koolu was thankful to Midar. The only reason he went to Midar first, is because he and Midar were good friends. Before the first war, Koolu and Midar played and lived together. Koolu visited as many tribe as he could including The Armadillo Tribe, The Vulcan Tribe, and of course,The Elephant Tribe. "Please," Koolu begged. "I will repay you with anything Nyrop." "I don't care Koolu." " There is one thing that I want and that is to kill all humans." "I have told you that is not an option," Koolu replied calmly, "Not all humans are bad." A flash of doubt came across Nyrop's face, and as quickly as it came, it was gone. Nyrop didn't reply for a while, so Koolu started to think that he would help them but he just said, "No is my final answer."

The narwhals had just made it with the falcons and they already were in battle. Fin and Waterloo had just been talking when a mongoose scout shouted. "Zygons! Incoming!" Luckily they had been ready for the attack. If they hadn't they would have been destroyed. Now Waterloo was diving into Zygons with his Magical Horn Of Power. Fin was fighting beside him. When the Zygons retreated Waterloo saw that Fin had been injured. Waterloo quickly told a medical mongoose and he put Waterloo on a bed. The bed was in a cozy mongoose hut. Waterloo rushed to his side. "Are you okay Fin? Your hurt and you should have told me." Fin lay weakly in bed and said, "I am sorry. The wound is deep from the bullet and I am dying..." Waterloo cried and cried. He stared at his dead friend. "No no no." said Waterloo angrily, "I will kill all the Zygons!" he screamed. Waterloo right now was in an angry blur. He wasn't thinking straight. He didn't know what to do. Waterloo ran out of the hut and told narwhals to get ready. They were going to attack the Zygons, yet they didn't know the Zygons had set traps.

Koolu stood there, next to Nyrop's den wishing he took a different tactic. Nyrop had let him down several times. Although he had the other tribes on his side he still would like the elephants help. They could ram down walls with their tusks and trample anything. Koolu made his way to the stream and summoned Midar. "How many tribes," Koolu asked irritatedly. "Four." "The Bear Tribe,The Eagle Tribe, The Ostrich Tribe, and The Turtle Tribe." "Good… I think we might have a chance." "Koolu, you can tell me if something is wrong." "It's nothing… I just not feeling too well." Replied Koolu. "That's because you have been on this island for too long and upsetting the borders makes you sick." "Ok, I will leave as soon as possible, in fact we should get going, I have also talked to tribes." Koolu and Midar called their tribes to meet at the shore in a hour.

"I hate water." said Tako, the leader of the bear tribe said as he waded through the water, "It makes me sick." "Well you'll have to deal with it." commented Zarka, the vulcan tribe leader. "Just shut up will you!" Koolu said. "I am trying to find the remnant portal." Koolu was looking for a stone in the banks. When you use a portal, it drops a magical stone so you can get back. Although he was happy that he would have help, the sickness had gotten worse. "WAIT!" Koolu screamed suddenly, "I think I found something." Koolu leaned further into the water. A glowing emerald colored stone lay floating on the surface. "Woah, that's an amazingly carved stone!" said Prups, "Let's hope it gets us home." Quickly the tribe leaders beckoned for their tribe to come and as soon they

Zygons were ready and Deadlock was smirking. He knew that the mongooses or the narwhals would fall for it. He also knew that the falcons wouldn't, they were to smart. Deadlock just sat back and waited for his master plan to work. He had enemy lines waiting in the shadows just incase the mongooses and narwhals didn't fall for it. Then a Zygon scout ran up to him. "We've seen a group of narwhals heading this way sir. What should we do. Should we put are plan in action?" the scout said. "Maybe, but I want to know how close they are." "Alright sir." the scout headed back into the forest and took of his disguise. He was actually a narwhal. "I've got news to report to Fin. The scout ran back up to Deadlock and said. "There close. What is are plan anyway? Do you think they'll find out?" the disguised narwhal scout asked. "Are plan is to set traps like, lasers, bombs, machines, Zygons and other traps and I don't think they'll know." replied Deadlock in a satisfied voice. The scout ran back into the forest running all the way to the mongoose camp. "Everyone, Deadlock is going to set traps everywhere and anywhere so we need to watch out." "How about we wait in the forest until they come attack. You see, they want us to come so that they can kill us. If we don't want to use that idea, then we should use another if you want to kill Deadlock." said General Yoek. The mongooses and the narwhals discussed a new way to try and get in. The idea they would use was when they would just wait in the forest. When the Zygons come out, they would jump and attack the surprised Zygons. The mongooses headed out into the forest. It was cold and damp. There were bugs, spiders, mud and some quicksand. Then all of a sudden Koolu, Tako, Midar, Zarka, Hypnos, Prethedo, fell from the sky right next to the mongoose army and the narwhal army. "Funny to see you here." said General Yoek surprised, "Especially when you just fell out of the sky!" Koolu said to just keep going. Now with a huge army, they were almost unstoppable. Koolu flew onto a rock and said, "Today we will attack the Zygons once and for all. We will surround them so that they have no escape. You may be thinking, he forgot the spaceships but we will destroy them first. They will have no choice but to fight us." Koolu got down from the rock and signaled everyone that they need to move on. He crept into a small space in a thick bush and with his handing sticking out of the bush he signaled again so that everyone would hide. Koolu heard voices not so far away. He looked around him and saw that everyone was hiding, he couldn't see anyone. Koolu ducked his head down into the bush. There was a small spot where he could see. He saw Zygons that were talking about their plan and how they had changed it. It was the whole army. They were going to attack the mongoose camp. This was perfect, thought Koolu, they aren't going to be at their camp, we can destroy their weapons if they have some left behind, and destroy their spaceships.

General Yoek couldn't see Koolu. When the Zygon army had passed General Yoek stood up and went into the clearing. He signaled and the whole army came out behind the lush thick bushes. Then they headed toward the Zygon camp. It was dead quiet. "All right troops, you know what to do." said General Yoek. Clashing and banging started and after a few minutes the whole Zygon camp was destroyed. The spaceships had holes, guns had been demolished and everything was on fire. " Nice job, lets he'd back to camp and kill the Zygons." commanded General Yoek.

The Zygons marched in lines toward the mongoose camp and when they got there, there was nothing. No mongooses, no narwhals, no crocodiles, no falcons, no turtles, no bears, no eagles and even no ostriches. What was up with this. Then the Zygons heard the war cry, "CHARGE!" It was the mongooses. They must have come back from the Zygon camp where they had been trying to find them.. "ALL ZYGONS, GET ARMED!" In a flash the Zygons were ready and they were fighting the tribes. Deadlock saw Koolu with the Flaming Sword Of Death. Wow what a cool sword, he thought, only if I had it. Deadlock had the Deltron. They were weapons that could shoot lasers, powerful blasts and sharp poison needles. He also used them to fly. Blackthunder had the Doomblade. Waterloo had the Magical Horn Of Power. The Doomblade was a sword that was black but had sparks of red lighting. The Magical Horn Of Power can make things magical, shoot ocean water, make tsunamis, and make huge earthquakes. Deadlock charged in and started battling Koolu. For a small mongoose, he was quick and maybe too quick. Koolu flew and with the Flaming Sword Of Death, he shoot a blazing hot beam of fire right at Deadlock. "My eyes!" he screamed, "You burned them!" Robot eyes formed around his eyes. He was getting another set! "How dare you! I will kill you now!" yelled Deadlock. "Deadlock are you there?" someone said in his radio. "Yes Comx I'm here, where else could I be?" "We need to talk. I want to go to war too. I sent some more cyberspacecrafts and they said your camp was destroyed." "What? How!" wondered Deadlock. "Apparently the mongooses had attacked your camp and I need you back in the control ship." "Ok." said Deadlock. Deadlock ran out of battle and jumped into his spacecraft, The Black Viper with the initials TBV. His engine roared and with a blink he was already in the sky flying to the Zygon Command Ship. As he flew into the landing bay, Commander Comx greeted him with a shaking of his hand. "Welcome sir." Comx said. "Good evening." replied Deadlock.

Commander Comx yelled at the screen. "REALLY, WHY. "I don't want to sit around and wait, I want to fight Deadlock, fight." "Blackthunder said for you to prepare the nuclear launch. He is tired of waiting to kill the mongooses." replied Deadlock. "I just lost both of my eyes to Koolu - he shot a beam of fire at me," Deadlock said with a snarl, don't act like you know pain." Comx sighed. "I'm landing Comx." said Deadlock. "Ok sir, I'll meet you there." When he got to the landing bay sure enough, Deadlock was waiting. Comx greeted him with a shake of his hand. "Good evening." someone said in a low voice, "What should we talk about?"

The war raged on and Koolu kept on fighting. So far they were winning. Koolu slashed a Zygon as he ran up to him. The sight of blood stained Koolu's eyes. He had never seen such a war. "Arm the catapults!" screamed Koolu. When the catapults fired the flaming rocks, it looked like it was raining fire. General Yoek ran up to Koolu and said to him, "I think we need to pull back beca-" as he was talking a Zygon in the distance sniped him in the back. General Yoek doubled over and fell into the soft grass. "Yoek are you ok?" said Koolu in a devastated voice. Yoek replied and stood up. He had used his magical powers to heal himself. "That scared me half to death, but also made me realize what we need to do."


End file.
